


his princess

by killmongersgurl



Series: redeemed!softboi [17]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	his princess

Erik had a tendency of being a bit too generous in bed. This wasn’t to say that you didn’t appreciate his zeal and determination to bring you pleasure, because you absolutely did. You never grew tired of just how well his hard and almost animalistic strokes would burrow deep into your soul whenever he was in a particularly insatiable mood, and you knew that you never would. He would pour all of his energy directly into you as he bit into your neck with harsh growls and smacked your ass like you were on punishment. Sometimes you could barely even speak, and all you could do was dig your blunt nails into his scarred back as pleasure overtook your senses. He never failed to be so fucking good to you.

You  _loved_  it. Every second of it.

But sometimes—

“ _Fuck_!”

—it could be too much.

You threw your head back as you came, screaming his name out to the heavens as he continued to move within you. He bit into your neck with a low groan that made you shiver against him and arch your back. You loved to hear him like that. You loved it when he fucked you so hard. Fuck, you loved  _him_.

Erik kissed your neck, drawing a harsh hiss from you. You could already feel yourself getting worked up again, ready for another orgasm for him.  _Him, and only him_. He gave a low moan; your eyes fluttered at the sound. “You feel so good, princess. So fuckin’ wet. Who got you so wet, babygirl?”

Your eyes fell shut, hands moving to cradle his head in your neck. You loved it when he talked like that for you. You gave his dreads a light tug. “Y— You, baby.”

“Who?” He slapped your ass with a growl, forcing a sudden shout of his name from your lips as you pressed yourself against his ribbed body. He dragged his tongue along the length of your neck and gave it a kiss that was much too soft. “Answer me.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” you corrected yourself. “You always get me so wet, daddy—  _Fuck_!”

You screamed as another orgasm coursed through your body, throwing your head back and jolting against him as if you’d been struck by lightning. All of your senses were steadily growing sharper and more sensitive. You were suddenly hyper-aware of everything as you panted and drifted your way back down to earth: the smooth sensation of his silk sheets shifting underneath you, the ridges splayed across his torso digging into your own as they teased your erect nipples, his soft lips grazing your neck as he kissed it and spoke to you, and the way he continued to fuck you. He was  _still_  fucking you, and you were too aware of it all.

All of a sudden, you were confused. You could feel everything this man was giving you, and more. It all felt so good, yet it hurt at the same time. You weren’t sure if you wanted him to stop or if you wanted to fully immerse yourself in every bit of it.

“Er— Erik.” A soft gasp escaped you as you shifted underneath him. You needed to put as much distance between yourself and all this pleasure as you possibly could without losing any of it. You gave a little whimper. “I can’t— It’s too much.”

Erik raised his head from its place in your neck to meet your eyes. His brows jumped and the pacing of his strokes immediately shifted from hard and rough, to soft and sweet. He took a moment to study your face as your eyes fluttered before kissing you, just as sweetly as he was fucking you. You held his face in your hands as you melted into his kiss with a soft moan that he returned. He always knew exactly what you needed.

Soft moans and almost guttural groans filled the air of his bedroom as you moved together. It was patient and gentle, a pace that relaxed your nerves and slowly coaxed you into meeting his strokes again with an almost lazy roll of your hips. You appreciated this kind of fucking, too.

“My bad, princess,” he whispered as he kissed you. He bit into your bottom lip and gave it a soft suckle that made you sigh his name. “You just feel so good.”

All you could do was moan into his mouth. He thought that  _you_  felt good? He clearly didn’t know the power of that dick he possessed.

Erik pulled away from your lips to meet your eyes. Having him look at you like while he was fucking your guts up so gently only worked to make you want him  even more. He placed another kiss onto your lips, a wet and lingering one that made you whimper.

“Where were you tryna go?” he asked, his voice soft and low.

A little moan slipped past your lips, your eyes fluttering. You kissed him. “Nowhere.”

“‘Nowhere,’ who?”

“ _Shit_ , you feel so fucking good.”

He smiled—ever so slightly. You still weren’t used to seeing him smile just yet, but seeing him smile at you right then and there made your pussy a bit more sensitive. You could already feel it coming and it was obvious that he could tell. He moved a little faster. “Talk to me, princess.”

“Nowhere,  _daddy_.” You took a sharp breath. “I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, princess. I just wanna make you feel good.”

A harsh groan fell from your mouth as you shut your eyes.  _Fuck_ , he was so good to you. “You feel so good, daddy.”

“I wanna take care of you.”

“So fuck— So fucking good, daddy.”

He placed a sweet kiss to your cheek. “You gon’ let me take care of you, princess?”

“ _Fuck!_ ” A tremor shocked your body. That little pet name just made you so weak for him, and you both knew it. You threw your head back with a shudder as he moved against you with sharp and deliberate strokes fueled by purpose. He wanted to force that orgasm out of you and make you scream for him again, and you had no qualms with submitting to this. “Gonna make me come, nigga—  _Shit_!”

He burrowed his face into your neck with a growl, biting into your skin as his strokes gradually grew rougher and harsher. “You gon’ come all over this dick? Tell me what the fuck you want from me, princess. You know I’ll give it to you. Whatever you want. Anything you want. Don’t matter what it is, it’s yours. I’ll give it all to you—”

“Erik, please—“

“—it’s all yours, princess, all you gotta do is tell me—“

“— _I need you!_ ”

Erik kissed you, his lips and tongue moving seamlessly with yours as he groaned into your mouth. He pulled away to meet your eyes, his own dark and heavy. “One more time, then, princess. Let daddy make you come again.”

You threw your head back and screamed his name.


End file.
